


Sun Goddess

by Deredevil666



Series: Embodiment of the Sun [1]
Category: Naruto, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deredevil666/pseuds/Deredevil666
Summary: Rumors says that the Sun Goddess has descended and took a human form.Naruto just wanted to explore this new world and hoped thos scary fellas will leave her alone, she doesn't want to deal with them!!!
Series: Embodiment of the Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882333
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cant believe nobody has thought of this before. Im craving for some Naruto/Demon Slayer xover and couldnt find enough so Im making my own.
> 
> Fem naru is a new addition thou, since i prefer the term Sun Goddess than Sun God so i had to change back the pronouns. May have missed a few thou 👁👄👁💧

Naruto died from old age and was content and happy. She died with a smile on his face.

When she regained consciousness, she expects to see the faces of her family, her friends that has long died, in the Pure World.

She did not expect to see a very traditional town, with people wearing kimino, looking up at her and gawking.

From the corner of her eyes, she notices that she's currently on her bijuu mode though how she is able to leviate on this mode she has no idea.

Thankfully, she knows enough to control her chakra and willed herself to float down, right infront of the gawking civilians.

The moment she landed, her pure yang chakra immediately affected the environment around her.

Grass and flowers grew where her feet landed, tree saplings shooting out if the ground, and the wooden houses grew branches and leaves.

In the middle of Uenohara town, a beautiful garden takes form.

Gasped from the civilians echoed out, followed by excited exclaimations anf disbelief.

Her sharp ears caught their mutterings.

'Sun Goddess' they said.

'The Sun Goddess has descended upon us.'

Naruto felt herself flustered at their words.

She may have been given half the power of a god but calling her a Sun Goddess is too much. Haven't they heard of her before? But then again, she haven't used her bijuu mode in a long time, and those recorded in history books is so poetic in their description it makes in hard to believe that it isn't a myth or exagerration.

The civilians reverent faces and their wide eyes made her a little bit nostalgic, especially the children in the vicinity. Its been a long time since brats looked at her like that, with her moving back to the shadow and letting her children take the spotlight, and Uzumaki Naruto became a living legend. There are only a few people in her grandchildren's generation that knew who she is and she just loves the look on their faces when they realized who's in front of them.

Of course its one of her best decisions. It was nice to be able to walk around Konoha with her grandchildren and just be like any family out there.

Ah, good times.

Now though, she knows she's not supposed to be here and only now did she notice that... changes in her body.

She feels lighter, stronger, and... younger.

No aching waist and joints, no tiredness in her muscle, even her eyesight is back to 20/20.

Her younger self would have panicked and question everything in front of her, but the Uzumaki Naruto right now who lived till the ripe old age of 87 years old is nothing but stable. Sure, she still have her old temper and time has mellowed her up, sharpened her dull edges and made her adaptable, but she's still the same Naruto inside, the Naruto who proclaimed to the world that she will become the Hokage.

The most unpredictable Ninja.

She snickered, what a fitting nickname, since she always finds herself in the most unpredictable situations.

Dying and then finding herself in a completely different and unfamiliar place with a younger body, its just another day for Uzumaki Naruto.

Taking one last look at the civilians, she shushin'ed away, leaving a yellow flash in her awake.

That day, rumors about the Sun Goddess descending down to Earth after the Solar Eclipse spread, reaching far and wide.

In an unknown place, a red eyed man raised his brow in interest, sending one of his followers to investigate.

On the other hand, an almost blind man receives the same news, curious about the source of this rumor and kept it in the back of his mind. Civilians are such a stranger creature that despite the existence of demons, they treat it nothing but a myth used to scare children. He wouldn't be surprise if its just another story that got twisted and morph into something more as it gets passed from one person to another.

His children has other things to focus on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background stuff, nothing too important lelz

After leaving the town behind, Naruto turned off her bijuu cloak and raised a brow at her clothes.

It's her kimono, the one she wore in her death bed. And isn't that strange?

Its an orange kimono with black parallel lines, wides sleeves and a red obi.

She's currently barefooted too.

With a burst of chakra, a solid clone appeared in front of her and Naruto was surpised at how young and youthful she looks.

Gone were her wrinkly skin, replaced by supple tan skin, her white hair returned to being vibrant blond, her face losing their maturity in the presence of baby fats on her cheeks.

The only thing that remained was her eyes though, still same blue that showed her maturity beyond her baby faced featured, a window to her soul that showed her experience.

Naruto pinched her own checks and sigh at the silky feeling of her own face. While she's not that vain, she do care about her appearance and she honestly love how she looks right now. Better being young and healthy than old and creaky.

Laughing to herself, Naruto dispelled her clone and looked around where she is right now, and there has been some changes to it thanks to being exposed to her yang chakra. The grass under her feet is greener and a little bit higher than others, with random flowers and vines branching out. The canopy of leaves above her head is richer and each leaves looking plumper and larger than those farther away from her, and oh! A tree just bear its fruit.

Jumping to that apple tree, Naruto made herself comfortable in its branch before picking one of the plumper apples for consumption.

This forest in really unfamiliar to her senses, and that's saying something cuz Naruto has travelled the whole Elemental Nations.

Another thing that she noticed is the chakra in the air.

No matter what other people says, Naruto knew that the era of ninja, of ninjutsu is coming to an end. It's not because of the apparent lack of interest of the future generation and the gradual decline of children born with a chakra network suitable of being a ninja. No. It's the slow but continious process of chakra disappearing from the surroundings.

It's as if the chakra is being depleted.

The Sage nins are the first one to notice it. It was the way its getting harder to enter sage mode, with how little natural chakra there is. Of course such incident alarmed all the leaders of the village, resulting to another Kage summit to make a plan and many back up plan in case another Black Zetsu appeared to release the Rabbit Kaguya who will place the world in a genjutsu to take back all her chakra, because they have no other idea why this is happening, and it certainly fits them.

So 50 years after the end of The Fourth Shinobi War, all the villages sent out ninja to comb through the whole elemental nation searching for a clue about the new crisis they face.

She and Sasuke where in the fore front of the search of course. Being able to travel faster and have a huge sensing rage for any shady activity.

They didn't let go even the smallest clue. Whether it was a plan to take over a small town or an organization that wanted to start wars. They poke their noses into all of them because they couldn't let anything slide when the fate of the whole elemental nation is at stake.

This campaign last ten years, ten years of peace, because all the big problems are solved in the first year and people now knew that doing anything remotely bad will get the ninja's attention and will end anything before they even started.

In those ten years, Naruto did her best to help, she even got the assistants of the bijuus, even them noticed the change in the environment and were alarmed since they themselves are chakra constract.

Only after a decade of fruitless search did the bijuu arrived in the conclusion that what is happening is natural with no Black Zetsu meddling and running around.

When she they shared this information to her, Naruto felt sad, but at the same time relieve.

It means that there will be no more wars as damaging as those in the past, with people only fighting with cold weapons instead of ninjutsu, and maybe... this is really what would led to peace.

She conveyed the information to the leaders and left the campaign, returning to her life of retirement, and as much as she loves being in the front line, living beside her precious family and taking care of her grandchildren is what really made her happy.

No wonder the Sandaime-jiji still loved to spoil Konohamaru when he was younger even though he was such a brat.

As times goes by and only those from the large clans are interested in ninja arts as more and more career appears to replace ninja, with a smaller number of people being able to meet the standard of becoming a ninja.

It's sad really, how little students are there studying in the ninja Academy compared to the prosperous civilian one, how, in Naruto's 12 grand children, only five are interested in ninja arts.

But it's an inevitable thing and Naruto slowly learned to swallow that bitter pill and just supported her grandchildren's decisions.

Going back to the matter at hand, the chakra in this forest is really different compared to what Naruto is used to. For one it's richer, another is that there's an... imbalance in it.

Chakra is consist of Yin and Yang and there's always been a perfect balance of the two, especially in the chakra in the air.

But... if her senses is correct, then there is more yang chakra in the air than yin. She didn't notice it before since her bijuu cloak is made up of yang chakra but now without it made her notice the changes.

She has never sensed anything like this before and is frankly curious.

Finishing her apple, Naruto gathered chakra in her feet and jumped away, travelling south.

She actually has no particular place in mind, she just wants to see if the chakra imbalance only appears on this place or... everywhere.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a one shot. Embers, do read that one too. It may or may not be added to the Sun Goddess but we'll see 👁👄👁💧

**Author's Note:**

> I mean come on! Naruto's yang chakra and reference to sun is such a waste if not used in Kimetsu no Yaiba.


End file.
